Tohko x Yuuya: What happened to you!
by Just-Tryin-To-Ship
Summary: No descrpit


One shot: Yuuya x Tohko

Author: LovingAnimeSince2009

Ship/Paring: Yuuya and Tohko

A/N: I haven't found anything on this couple! I can't believe it! This ship reminds me of Juvia, kinda...anyways, I just came up with this so...this is a One-Shot!

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANY FUCKING ANIME! :3

Enjoy the story:

{Tohko's POV}

I was held up in the infirmary, I was scared. I was hiding behind the privacy curtains, I had scissors in my hands. I'm so scared, I couldn't comprehend what was happening.

"Y-Yuuya...Yuuya." I cried, was he okay? I know this place took an emotional toll on all of us, b-but... Why!? Tears were streaming down my face like a river. Why did he try to kill me?! It can't be true...please! Let this be a dream!

"Onii-Chan!" That sounded like a little girl! I grabbed the scissors from the cabinet just in case, I walked outside and saw the little girl.

"Excuse me." I spoke up, the little girl looked startled.

"Miss! What happened to you?! There was bruises all over your face!" The little girl asked worried as she grabbed some bandages out of her Skirt pocket, then she treated my wounds.

"Why, thank you." I said polity.

"No, problem, I'm Mochida Yuka." Yuka introduced herself.

"I'm Tohko kirisaki." I smiled.

"Who's the person you were looking for earlier?" I asked, then Yuka frowned.

"My big brother, Mochida Satoshi."

"Mind if I help you?"

"Not at all! T-Thank you Kirisaki." Yuka thanked, what a polite young individual.

"Just call me Tohko." I told her before holding her hand.

"Let's go find your big brother! And maybe I'll find my friends too!" I said excitedly.

"your friends are here too?" Yuka asked.

"Y-Yeah." I replied. Then we started walking the halls.

"Satoshi!"

"Onii-Chan!" We both called out. Then as we turned the corner my eye caught something. It was a corpse, and it was female. But her face was completely Skinned off. I stopped Yuka.

"What's wrong Tohko?" Yuka asked.

"Umm...Cover your eyes Yuka." I told her, the put her hands in front of her eyes and let me lead her. Her clothes were burned off. But there was a student ID. I picked it up and Dropped it as soon as I read the first name,

Mitsuki

"Nooo!" I screamed out. Please...no...I hugged her corpse. Tears spilling out my eyes.

"Tohko are you oka-AHH!" Yuka had looked and saw my friend.

"Mitsuki!" I cried. Why did this have to happen!? Why could it have been me instead!

"Tohko..." Yuka whispered, she didn't have a clue what Tohko was feeling, none of her friends died, she hoped. I got off her body and took her student ID with her. I'll carry this. I'll make sure I'll get everyone elses too.

"C-Come on Yuka." I said wiping my face and taking Yuka with me.

"Satoshi!"

"Onii-Chan!" Then there was an earthquake.

"Ahh!" Yuka cried, I just held to her tightly. Don't worry, I got ya! Then the floor under us became to cave in. oh no! I shot Yuka upwards as I fell down.

"Tohko!" Yuka said as she tried to grab my hand.

"Find your brother!" I yelled out to her as I hit the ground.

"ow!" I yelled in pain. I walked through the halls trying to find a way upstairs to find Yuka, but the staircase was blocked off. Maybe Yuka could just pull me up? I am light. So I went back to the hole and called out.

"Yuka! Can you try to pull me up?!" Then a her hand came down. I smiled and grabbed it, Yuka must have been a body builder or something because she lifted me up like I was a feather! Then she lifted me out the hole, I smiled and let her lift me out, but as soon as I got up I saw that it wasn't Yuka...it was Yuuya, and he had that huge grin on his face.

"Y-Yuuya!?" Then I began struggling from his grip. Then he dropped me and I hit the floor so hard I passed out. When I woke up I was chained up.

"Huh? Wait a minute...Yuka!" I yelled out. Where is she!? Then I heard footsteps nearby. I whimperedin fear as I heard the door creak open. Please...don't ve him! Not Yuuya please! Then he stepped in.

"Tohko!? I'm so glad your okay." Yuuya said cool and collected, this was the Yuuya I grew to love.

"Yuuya! Thank god. Now can you get me out this rope!?" I begged as I tried to get out myself but failed horribly. Then suddenly a knife hit right next to my face.

"AHH!" I screamed. I began taking deep breaths. What the hell just happened?! I looked back at Yuuya who had a wicked grin on his face.

"Yuuya...Please..." I begged as he picked up his knife and directed it as my chest. No! Pleas- then he stabbed me, right in the chest. I bit my lower lip but I still whimpered out in pain.

"What did you do to Yuka!?" I yelled. He looked at me and took the knife out.

"Hm? Oh, the little girl? No, I didn't do anything, she just ran off before I even killed her." Yuuya said nonchalantly. Good, she's not hurt... Then he dove the knife back into my lower abdomen. Then he did it repeatedly.

"Yuuya Kizami. I love you." I began coughing up blood, I'm gonna die here aren't I? Might as well confess my heart out. But he froze, his face looked like he was thinking hard. Then he scoffed.

"I've loved you ever since I stood up for you that day." I breathed out. Then his eyes widened.

"T-That...girl...she was you?!" Kizami said surprisingly. I nodded and smiled.

"B-But I thought you died." Kizami said unbelievably.

"I was just put in a coma for about 2 years." I was running out of breath and started panting, it was so clear...it was like yesterday it all happened.

{Flashback}

I was walking down the halls to go to my class, I was only 10 years old, but then I heard yelling and someone screaming out for help. I rushed to the voices, it was a couple of teenagers beating up a kid that looked about my age.

"Hey! Cut it out!" I yelled as I pushed on guy away.

"Move it Bitch." Then the other kid punched me in the face.

"You should have minded your own business, like everyone else!" The teenager kicked me in the stomach.

"Agh." I yelled out in pain, I opened up one eye to see the kid getting hit by the other teenager with red hair. I need to save him! He's gonna die if they kept going! The teenager with green hair came to kick me in the face but I launched over and bit the kid in the leg hard.

"Ow!" The green haired teen yelled as he grabbed his foot, trying to relieve the pain. I recovered quickly and got up, then I launched myself at the teen with red hair, and I started biting him. He stopped kicking the boy and focused his attention to me, The boy looked at me curiously and unbelievably.

"What are you gonna do, sit there?! Run!" But the boy kept his ground and charged at the red haired boy who was punching me. I pushed him away with my foot.

"Stop being so selfish and go! I came here to save you, and I'm not gonna let you get hurt anymore!" I cried, I was hurting all over, they were attacking me from everywhere. The boy looked at me.

"Wait for me! I'm gonna get help!" The boy said before running away.

"Oh no your not!" The teen with Green hair yelled as he tried to go after the boy, not on my watch! My leg shot up,and kicked him between the legs. He fell to the floor holding himself.

"You little whore!" Then the teen with red hair began kicking me in the face repeatedly. I'm gonna die aren't I? It's okay though, I saved a life didn't I? But I want to see them again. I want to see mamma and papa, Mitsuki and Kirosaki, and I wanna see that boy again, I want to know if he's okay or not, what if he ran into more teenagers?! Then the other Teen with green hair recovered and began kicking me in the head also. This hurt like hell but I bit my lower lip and held it in, I wasn't gonna show them what they wanted! My eyes became heavier and heavier, the voices around me became more distant, my vision became blurry. But there was one face that I saw clearly, it was the boy. He picked me up, and checked my breath, I couldn't breathe. He tried pounding on my chest but I still couldn't breath, I couldn't even move, let alone talk. Then he brought his face closer to mine. I-Is he gonna...kiss me?! I felt his lips on top of mine, and he began breathing air in my mouth. Thank God he did, because then I started to see a bit clearly again but I still couldn't breathe, then an older kid that looked a bit like him.

"Yuuya, move. Let me see." So, the boy. His name is Yuuya?

"Tch. Fine. Just...be careful." Yuuya said as he moved aside, the older kid checked my heart rate, Oh, no! My conscience it's fading, I can't keep my eyes opened anymore. I'm so sleepy...

{Yuuya's POV}

Never before have I cared about another person, but...I don't know what came over me, I wasn't gonna get help for this girl. It's her fault! She should have minded her own business! Why should I care if she died! But I don't know why but I thought about how she saved me, she could have walked away like the others, but it looked as if she was running towards me at first, I didn't even know her but she saved me. No one had never done that for me. So, I got my older brother, I even disturbed his own class! For a girl. She's gonna die if I didn't do something. Me and my brother raced through the halls as I explained to him everything, he smiled at me for a bit.

"What the Fuck are you grinning for?" I asked causing him to have his regular straight face again. Then we got to the damsel in distress. She was on the floor, barely conscience, she was trying to breathe but you can tell by the way she was trying that she couldn't, I cursed myself for taking too long. I rushed to her side while my brother told the teens off, man I hated to ask him for help but he's the only one old enough to tell these bastards off. The first thing I noticed was that her head was cracked and bleeding. Ok Yuuya, calm down. I check if she was breathing first, but she wasn't. I began pressing down on her chest to try to get her breathing again but it failed miserably, there was only one thing I could think of to do, but I was a guy and she was a girl! Plus, we don't even know each other! But...she saved my life, I have to return the favor! I opened her mouth a bit and pressed my lips against hers and breathed in. I felt her lips move a bit, wait! Is she trying to kiss me back?! No, Yuuya! Get your head in the game, we're trying to save a life here! I removed my lips from her's and took a long breath then I breathed into her mouth again, then her eyes began to open a little wider. Come on! Please...don't die! Don't die on me! I saw tears coming out of her eyes.

"Yuuya, move. Let me see." So, I looked at him.

"Tch. Fine. Just...be careful." I didn't want him to do anything! I could save her myself! But I need him if I want to save her, she was in pain still. Kouki checked her heartbeat, then her eyes shut completely.

"No! Move, she's dying!" I yelled as I pushed Kouki out my way, then I began breathing into her mouth, over and over again.

"Wake up!" I yelled as I did it again.

"Wake up, Damn it!" I did it again.

"Please...wake up..." I cried as I did it again, then I went to do it another time, but my brother stopped me.

"I called an ambulance. She's gonna be okay, her heart is beating, but I'm not sure if she's breathing." Kouki said as he checked himself. He sighed in relief.

"Yuuya, thanks to you she's breathing again." Kouki said as he smiled. I huffed as my face began to heat up.

"S-Shut up." I told him before looking at her, I have a feeling that she's gonna be okay. I smiled...it felt... good, I've never genially smiled before... Then we heard sirens.

"About damn time they came." I added, reverting my smile into a frown.

{A week later}

I went to the hospital to check up on her. But we had to ask a nurse where her room was. My mother went to the desk and spoke with the lady a bit, then a nurse came to us.

"Oh, I'm sorry but Kirisaki died 2 days ago." This broke me, she did die...for me...why?! Why wasn't it me!? I began to walk away from everyone, I was crying, but I wasn't gonna let anyone see. Then Kouki and Haruna followed after me.

"Yuuya." Kouki said as he grabbed onto me.

"You did everything you could." No...I didn't. I could have fought with her, and maybe she wouldn't be dead. I didn't respond then he grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look at him.

"Yuuy-" he didn't finish his sentence because he was in shock.

"Shut the hell up! What do you know!? She didn't save you! She didn't die because of you! What could you possibly know, huh?!" I snapped. They don't know shit.

"Y-Yuuya." Haruna muttered.

"Just leave me alone..." Then I kept walking, I walked so far that it seemed like I was gonna walk home. I swear, since humanity did this. I'll take my revenge! I'll kill everyone, just for her...

{Kouki's POV}

He was so good the whole week, all he thought about was that girl, me and Haruna actually thought he changed, we were happy about that especially. Yuuya did things we thought were impossible for him to do, he washed the dishes, cleaned his room, and heck, he was well behaved! He didn't kill anything or curse. Our parents started talking to him too! But this...this was too much. She really died?! Then I noticed Yuuya walking away. I wanted to comfort him, he got excited and happy to see her today, he was gonna thank her. I was actually getting the feeling that he liked her.

"Yuuya." I grabbed onto him.

"you did everything you could." I told him, he really did. I didn't expect for this to happen. He stopped my English class for this girl, he cared about her so much, even though he didn't even know her name. It was actually really sweet. but he didn't respond, he really must be blaming himself. I grabbed his shoulders to make him face me, maybe I could talk to him.

"Yuuy-" I was in shock to see him crying. He never cried, I've never seen him show any sign of remorse. Heck, even Haruna was surprised.

"Y-Yuuya." She muttered.

"Just...leave me alone..." Then Yuuya began walking away. I was gonna go after him but Haruna grabbed me.

"Don't...he needs some time." Haruna said, she looked sad, it was sad to see him like that...

{Nurse's POV}

I looked at my list again and I slapped my forehead at how I missed the names! Tohko wasn't dead! She was in a coma! Tohoriko was dead! I need to tell them! I rushed outside to correct my mistake but it was too late, there car just took off. Poor family...maybe I can find their number? And tell them I made a bit of a mistake?

[Time skip: 1 hour later]

I checked 3 times and I couldn't find a stinking number! Damn it! What have I done?!

{2 years later}{Tohko's POV}

I opened my eyes and looked around, I only saw my mother and father.

"Mom! Dad!" I cried as I jumped on them and hugged their sleeping bodies.

"Tohko?" Mamma said as she lazily woke up. Then she began to tap my father until he woke up. Then they both started crying.

"Tohko! Honey!" They both hugged her tightly.

"What happened? the last thing I remembered was a boy...I think his name was...was...Yuuya!" I called out. But then my father looked at me.

"Sweet heart, you were in a coma for 2 years."

"W-What? This isn't funny." I said, could I really have went into a coma?! Then I looked at a newspaper from that day, I looked at the date...they were right...I was in a coma for 2 years...b-but what about everyone else?! Then suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Mamma said, then all my friends came in, including a new kid.

"Guys!" I yelled as tears were coming out my eyes.

"Tohko!" They all yelled as they launched themselves at me. Then the kid with glasses came forward.

"H-Hello, I'm Fukuroi." Fukuroi said as he fixed his glasses and held his hand out. I shook his hand politely.

"I'm Tohko." I greeted, then Mitsuki glared at me, I knew that glare it was her "you owe me" look.

"what?" Then Mitsuki smiled, you should be lucky, I did all the homework you missed and heck! I even did your tests! For 2 years! But you passed and are in the same grade as the Rest of us!" Mitsuki said smirking.

"Thank you so much!" I said hugging her, then Mitsuki wiped her tears away and smiled.

"It's okay, just take me out for ice cream and we'll call it even." This was Mitsuki alright! I nodded in agreement.

{time skip: The next day}

Mitsuki took me to my class, I was really nervous. Then I opened the door and walked in. I heard everyone around me gap.

"Tohko?!" The teacher said shocked.

"yep! I finally was able to get out of that hospital!" I smiled, as I looked around the classroom I noticed a face but he didn't even look my way.

"Y-Yuuya." I whispered, it's him! I know it is.

"well, go take the empty seat next to Yuuya." And so I did. Maybe he'll recognize me?! But sadly he didn't, so I confronted hin after class.

"Hey! Yuuya! Wait up!" I shouted,then he turned around confused.

"Oh, hey. What's up." He responded.

"Don't you remember me?" I asked sadly.

"Oh, your the new girl." Oh, he doesn't remember, well it's been 2 long years...so, it's okay.

"I'm Tohko." I said smiling. He didn't smile he just walked away. Yep. He completely forgot about me

{Flashback End}

"I always thought you forgotten about me..." I said weakly.

"N-No. I was told by a nurse you died." Yuuya said as he dropped the knife.

"Well...here I am." I told him, my eyes were pretty heavy. I was losing my grip on consciences.

"What is wrong with me?! I've been killing people because I thought that humanity had hated and rejected me..." Yuuya said as he gripped his head. My vision was blurred again. I knew this feeling...I was gonna die or go into a coma...again. I didn't care for some reason, I was actually happy that I atleast confessed my feelings after having bottling them up for so long. Then my eyes shut. Most likely never to open again.

{Yuuya's POV}

No, her eyes shut again and then giggling was heard behind me.

"Hehehe. did you see that?! Oh, Yuuya~ I love you soooo much! Hehehehe! Now your dead! Hehehehe." Sachiko laughed as she pointed to Tohko's dead body.

"Sachiko, bring her back." I demanded.

"Bring her back?! I can't do that." Sachiko laughed.

"yes you can! Take anything from me! Just bring her back!" I cried.

"Anything?...even...your life?!" Sachiko asked manically.

"even my life, just bring her back." I demanded.

"Very well." Sachiko raised her hand and then sliced through the air with the other. Then she disappeared, and followed by Tohko's eyes shooting open, then she began trying to catch her breath.

"Y-Yuuya?! What did you do?" Tohko asked.

"I was repaying an old debt." Then I felt pain throughout my whole body. Then I knew what Sachiko was planning. She was gonna make me die a slow painful death, so I'll relive it for the rest of eternity.

"AHH!" I screamed im agony. Then the my knife fell besides her. She grabbed it with her feet and some how while giving me a full view of her panties she got it to her hands and cut it. Then she knelt besides me.

"Y-Yuuya!" Then she reached into her pocket and got some headache medicine. But that might actually help! I took a pill and tossed it into my mouth and quickly swallowed it, then the pain subsided slowly but surely. Then Sachiko appeared.

"Hey! You tricked me! I was gonna take your life!" She was basically throwing a tempertantrum.

"Well, you said you were gonna do something to me and you did! Dont tell me you...lied?! Your mother wouldn't like that!" I scolded like she was my daughter.

"This way onni-Chan! I heard them!" This voice, it sounded familiar...

"Yuka!" Tohko said smiling as she ran towards Yuka.

"Tohko!" Yuka and her hugged it all out. Then Yuka looked at me.

"Did he hurt you?" Yuka asked Tohko. Tohko shook her head and smiled.

"Actually, he helped me." Tohko said as she looked at me and winked, leaving me absolutely clueless. Them in like a flash she lunged at me, since I was so surprised that I lost my balance. Then I felt her warm lips on top of mine. I had no idea how to do this but I kissed her back. I never really expected this or the fact that around me the Ayumi, Yoshiki, Yuka, Satoshi, And Naomi were watching, then Satoshi covered Yuka's eyes. Maybe there is a future for a guy like me.

-End-


End file.
